


In which the pack herded Stiles

by dontdissjustship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Gags, Kinks, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Derek, Puppy Piles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Erica, Scared Stiles, Tied-Up Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, possessive pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdissjustship/pseuds/dontdissjustship
Summary: “One” Derek's hand settled on his chest, dancing across on his nipple. Waiting for it to get hard before he spoke again.“Two” his hand moved towards his stomach. Derek hiked up his shirt and trailed his fingers leisurely through his happy trail. Stiles pulled at his hands tied behind him, but, as tied as they were he could do nothing but look on in horror (and arousal but Stiles wasn't going to touch on that)“Three” Derek's hand popped the button of his jeans open. Stiles didn't want to know where this was going (he did, he really really did) . He was conflicted as the zipper was slowly going down on his jeans.**In which Stiles belongs to the pack, from a night he can not remember.I'm just doing some editing work for the spellings and timeline before I post the next chapter :)





	1. Wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, feel free to criticise or show kudos!  
> Unbetaread
> 
> Just fixing some spelling mistakes and timeliness errors, will hopefully be posting the new chapter by tonight. Sorry for being gone so long!

.Stiles eyes opened, he was sure he had just went down for a nap after a long Saturday afternoon of doing nothing. When he went to stretch he could feel his hands ties behind him. Panicking, Stiles looked around, but he could only see familiar surroundings. He moved his head and went to call out, but all he could see was Derek. Who stood staring outside he wondered what he could be waiting on. Stiles began to panic, were in trouble? thinking back Stiles remembered researching the vampire's.

No it had been past that, he remembered meeting one of the vampires in the woods with Derek, to ask for a truce? But the Vampires has said they wanted something from beacon hills before they would leave, didn't they? 

Stiles glanced at Derek again who was on high alert. Perhaps the 'Sire' (Stiles is still convinced that is the stupidest thing he had ever heard) was lying and they wanted beacon hills- not something in it. Perhaps they had taken Derek under his influence, to help achieve that goal. Derek was never this still. beginning to freak Stiles wanted to open his mouth, but he couldn't. Giving up he watched. Stiles didn't understand why he had trouble trying to grow the courage to talk to the man he had previously considered his biggest ally.

Stiles took a deep breath, opened his mouth and nothing came out.  
He tried again. And again but he just could not face Derek right now. It felt like it had been a record time some would say for Stiles to have been quiet. Again, he took a deep breath opened his mouth and “uh Derek?” he managed. Finally.

He couldn't stop now that he had started; and unlike the first word, it was not whispered. “Derek, dude” still no response from the hulking figure standing at the door. He hadn't moved an inch from Stiles had woken up with his hands and feet tied. Stiles was getting tired looking at him.

“Why am I here?” he took a breath, noticing Derek shifting and turning to look at him. Whatever Stiles expected to see on Derek’s face, wasn't there. Instead Derek looked happy, almost smug that Stiles was tied up on his sofa. “Dude I am not the enemy; the enemy is the vampires remember?” Stiles had no idea what was happening, last night Derek laughed at his joke! Ok, a very bad joke about the resident vampires and their magnificent ability to suck. Maybe this was to make sure Stiles didn't blab about that? But why, Derek was friendly with his Dad, watching the game on Sundays (a blessing for Stiles because he still doesn't understand football). Derek had rebuilt the Hale house, got a job in the garage (a blessing again for Stiles because now he didn't have to pay for his baby to get fixed) in fact Derek laughing is not a sur –

Stiles thought cut out as he realized that Derek had moved behind him, touching his shoulder gently, there was something definitely wrong here, Derek didn't do anything with Stiles gently. “Derek, my man, whatever influence the vampir-“ Stiles cut off, more out of fear this time as Derek had bent down, sniffing his neck- fuck was Derek now a Vampire, a hybrid, Stiles had no time for whatever Vampire Dairies crap was happening right now. Elena could fuck right off “let me go dude please” and that was definitely the worst thing to say as Derek growled out a “no”. And from the extra hair Stiles could feel on his neck, Derek was wolfed out.

After a painstakingly few minutes Derek had obviously got himself under control again. Stiles hadn't, he was now more afraid than when the Alphas had come to beacon hills. Derek the moved out of the room, Stiles could hear him moving up the stairs. Stiles took a deep breath, he had to get out of here now. He jumped up, it would be hard moving with his legs tied but he refused to be a sitting duck. Derek would feel guil- he would feel a tiny bit of guilt if he was the one to kill Stiles, more for his puppy’s sake than anything. They would miss Stiles (Ok no, they would miss Stiles cooking and would miss him not doing their homework). So, he hopped, Derek must have heard him after the first two but still nothing as he moved across the room towards the door. He was getting close, all he had to do was three more hops.

“How are you expecting to leave Stiles?” Derek was back and from the sound of his voice he was pissed. Stiles almost felt ready to apologize but he wouldn't, mainly because he was pissed, and with good reason.

“Well if you must know, my aim was to just leave the house, hijack your car and hopefully crash it into a tree!” Stiles was still facing the door, because he knew that him turning would be comical and he could guarantee that he would fall. “I'm sure it would not only cause a scene but would bring my Dad the Sheriff” he definitely emphasized those words “down to make sure his only son wasn't hurt”. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, as Stiles was suddenly being lifted and put back on the sofa.

“Open up” Derek growled, he had had enough of Stiles trying to escape and, talk his way out of this. But Stiles was not for complying when he saw what Derek was holding in his hand, in fact, he was sure he was never going to open his mouth again. “Stiles, I'm counting to three, if you don't open your mouth” Derek lent in close to Stiles’s ear, lowering down to a whisper when he threatened, “I'll make you”.

Stiles shook his head, almost colliding with Derek who was currently crouched between Stiles’s legs, ghosting his breath in the space between his ear and his neck. He was still petrified of what Derek was going to do with him; but this was Derek, the man had grown on him. Like a fungus.  
“One” Derek's hand settled on his chest, dancing across on his nipple. Waiting for it to get hard before he spoke again.  
“Two” his hand moved towards his stomach. Derek hiked up his shirt and trailed his fingers leisurely through his happy trail. Stiles pulled at his hands tied behind him, but, as tied as they were he could do nothing but look on in horror (and arousal but Stiles wasn't going to touch on that)  
“Three” Derek's hand popped the button of his jeans open. Stiles didn't want to know where this was going (he did, he really really did) . He was conflicted as the zipper was slowly going down on his jeans.

“Stop” Stiles shrieked, looking at Derek. Derek was looking back at him but his hand didn't stop moving. It had now reached under his boxers. “Derek please” and he stopped only for a second before his hands were moving in Stiles curls, centimeters away from his dick. Freezing Stiles realized what Derek wanted him to do and he opened up, looking Derek in the eye. It worked, Derek pulled his hand out and lifted the bright red gag that lay beside Stiles lap. Stiles wondered if this was something Derek always had with him, perhaps in one the rooms he had locked. Maybe he had a red room or and his dick twitched at the thought maybe he had bought it with the intention of shutting Stiles up. Stiles didn’t know what one he hated (preferred) more. It took seconds for the gag to be fitted, but Derek’s hand continued to trace Stiles lips. He shirt was still pulled up and his jeans still open. He needed to get out of here and he needed Derek to redress him before one of his puppies or god forbid Peter to come bounding in. That thought had him thankful Derek was the one under the Vampires influence, Peter would have him gagged and naked. He had made it clear what he thought of Stiles and what he wanted to do with him.

Derek’s hand stopped and his head tilted, Stiles knew what this meant, someone was coming up towards the house. With Derek’s hearing, he knew it would take another two minutes for Stiles to be able to hear the car coming up. Enough time for Derek to make him look less dishevelled. However the alpha didn’t appear to be changing anything though, Derek’s hand just restarted the rubbing his lips. He grunted and moaned through the gag trying to get Derek’s attention. It worked, “Even gagging you doesn’t work, however will I keep you quiet”, he ignored the threat and looked pointedly down, hoping that he got the hint. Except Derek took something very differently from this, “Stiles if you wanted something you should of just asked, it would have saved the gagging”. That was the final straw for Stiles, he was getting out of here. Now. He lifted his head up to glare at Derek, bringing a laugh out of his kidnapper. “Fine fine, I wouldn’t want your father seeing you like this”.

That made Stiles pause, what was Derek going to do with his Dad, if this version of Derek had planned to kill Stiles he knew his dad would fight for him. Derek pulled his hand away from his lips and redone the button on his jeans. Stiles knew this was his only chance and threw his head forward, head butting Derek. In shock Derek fell backwards and Stiles took his chance to move, he had to signal to his dad to get out of here, he had to save him. He did not get very far.

“Stiles, as much as I like this game that you have been playing, I’m not opposed to tying you to my bed and leaving you there”. Derek’s arm slid around his waist “in fact, I’m sure Erica would love to come home and play a little with you” Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to know what playing Erica wanted to do with him, it was probably painful. Stiles felt himself being pulled back to the sofa and pushed down. “If you get off that sofa again without my permission” Stiles could now hear his father’s cruiser pulling up, he moved to get up again but stopped when he heard Derek’s threat as he moved towards the door “I will spank you for the number of seconds you are stood up for”.

Screw the Vampires influence, this was a pod person. Derek could barely stand Stiles, not aggressively flirt with him. Stiles waited as he heard someone move towards the door. Derek grinned one last time at Stiles and then walked to the door, not even pretending that he wasn’t aware that the car had been coming. “Derek, how is he?” he heard his Dad ask, how is he??? He is very afraid, pissed off and tied up but that didn’t come out of his mouth, instead it was just a grumble with a bit of drool coming out the side of his gag. Derek pulled the door open and in walked his Dad and Scott. Stiles was more than relieved, Scott would be able to save his Dad.

“Dude” Scott muttered, “you didn’t have to tie him up”. Scot didn’t sound annoyed at Derek, in fact he sounded amused. His Dad smirked at Derek. Stiles felt a little out, was everyone pod people, had they taken over beacon hills? Brainwashed? Something? Scott opened his mouth again “Does he even know why he is here?” definitely pod people, Scott would have never thought of that, the real Scott would have never even noticed he was tied up.

“Of course, he doesn’t Scott, he looks petrified” The pod- Sheriff walked towards Stiles, sitting beside him on the sofa. Stiles did notice how it made Derek shift uneasily before his dad glared at home. “Stiles, are you hurt?” He shook his head no, while he was uncomfortable and humiliated, he was unharmed. “I don’t know how to tell you this son but you are in danger” Stiles gave his dad the best look he did as he moved his eyes towards Derek. This just made his Dad snort, “Don’t be stupid Son, Derek would never and you know this” Stiles was unconvinced, he was also sure that they were all pod people, but there was no way to ask with his mouth gagged. He grunted a few times to try and get them to take it off. The Sheriff looked towards Derek who shook his head. There goes that plan. “Sorry, but you know you you belong to Derek and the Pack”

“Belong??” Stiles tried to scream from under the gag as he struggled to get up again. Fuck all of them, he belonged to no one.

“Stiles” Scott came over to him in seconds, “Stiles, calm down, the more worked up you are the more worked up Derek becomes” This made Stiles glance at Derek who had now wolfed out. He looked to be fighting with his control. Stiles noticed instantly when Derek was beginning to lose control with his wolf, his eyes became less human as he stalked towards them. Stiles evened out his breathing, while he was still seething, he knew that he had to calm down or it would not end well for the three in Derek’s property. He had now come to the conclusion that perhaps these were not pod people, nor under the influence of vampires; they had now lost their marbles.

“Derek needs us to leave now” Scott continued as he grabbed the Sheriff, pulling him away from Stiles and toward’s the door. Again, leaving him alone in Derek’s company. “Remember Stiles, you chose this!” and with that Scott and his dad were gone. Stiles didn’t hear the car pull away as Derek had hoisted him over his shoulder and hauled him up the stairs.

The only sounds ringing through Stiles head where "belong" and "chose".


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally sees the Pack and is left more confused then he has ever been.

Distracted, Stiles let Derek carry him up the stairs and into his room. Carried as he was Stiles did not want to struggle as he was certain Derek would just let him fall. As they turned the corner into the bedroom Stiles really began to question what his dad and Scott were trying to tell him.

Derek placed Stiles down at the edge of the bed, angling him so that he was lying down with his feet hanging over the edge. Stiles could feel the pressure of his body on his hands that were still tied behind his back, he wanted to take the weight off. Before Stiles could try and push himself into a sitting position, Derek placed his hand on his chest keeping him grounded “If you stay still while I untie your feet, I will untie your hands” Pausing in his struggling, Stiles nodded, he could behave. Derek gave him one last glance before got down on his knees to have a better angle. “This could have been avoided if you behaved last night” Derek muttered as he reached for Stiles shoes to untie them. "Why did you not come here when you 

Last night? The more information he received from anyone, the less informed he felt. He moaned through the gag, hoping that Derek got the hint of what he was trying to say. Derek didn’t even look up from his job of uniting Stiles shoes. Why did Derek need to undo his shoes if he was just removing the rope? Stiles didn’t fight he could run without his shoes but he couldn’t run with his feet stuck together. 

Derek continued to work in silence as he moved from Stiles shoes to the rope but before he had finished completely he grabbed Stiles by the ankles and growled out “when I let go of your ankles, you are not going to fight me”. Stiles didn’t reply, like hell he wasn’t going to fight Derek, knowing what Stiles was thinking Derek continued “Both earlier threats apply if you do anything that I count as struggling” Stiles took a second to remember the earlier threats- being tied to the bed and spanked; Ok, he would behave until he found the perfect opportunity to escape.

Derek stood up, bringing Stiles’s legs with him before he let them go. The thumped onto the floor, Stiles moaned in discomfort through his gag. Derek smirked as he lifted his hand towards Stiles’s face “Look at you, you can't even stop yourself from drooling” Derek wiped the drool with his finger before lifted the collar of Stiles shirt and using that to clear his face. Stiles moaned in disagreement, he wouldn't be drooling if Derek hadn't gagged him. “It's a good thing you have the pack to take care of you now” moving to sit behind Stiles and pulling him up he continued his musings “you were always going to belong to me Stiles, it was just a matter of when you would accept it” Taking Stiles hands and removing the rope, Derek rubbed his wrists, slowly moving his hands up under his shirt making Stiles groan.

It knocked Derek out of whatever phase he was in and he let go of Stiles moving off the bed and towards his wardrobe. Not wasting a second Stiles reached up trying to remove the gag from his mouth. “taking that gag out constitutes as struggling” He heard Derek state as he moved around in his wardrobe. Stiles paused, he knew Derek wouldn’t really spank him, well he hoped he wouldn’t, as he continued undoing his gag. Struggling with the strap Stiles finally got it lose. But as he was distracted Derek ahead moved from his wardrobe to behind Stiles, placing his hands on the straps so Stiles couldn’t pull them away “naughty boy, you know what this means” Stiles could feel the smirk as Derek whispered into his ear.

With the gag loosened Stiles could move his tongue around and began trying to talk through it. “Man, please, I just want to know what’s happening” Derek huffed, Stiles had already been told what was happening, so it was definitely a ploy and he told Stiles as such as they both struggled to get hold of the gag ( Stiles knew that Derek was just trying not to hurt him and it made him even more confused), if he didn't want to hurt him why was he threatening to. Derek could feel Stiles panicking beside him and knew that he would only make it worse if he continued fighting against him. Sighing, Derek used one hand to pull on the gag and with the other he reached for the rope that had had previously been used to tie Stiles's hands. Derek knew that it would go one of two ways, he hoped for the easy way otherwise Stiles spanking would perhaps be to much for his first punishment. “Stiles, I can hear the pack coming up the drive, you need to let go of the gag and give me your hands, if you don’t, I'm sure they would love to hunt you down” Derek could feel the indecision that Stiles was facing but giving him the knowledge that he couldn't escape now forced Stiles to submit.

When his hands dropped, Derek fixed the gag before standing, dropping the rope he pointed to the top of the bed. Stiles got the hint and began to slide up the bed. While he moved, Derek lifted the cuffs from the box he pulled from the cupboard. Telling Stiles to get comfortable he cuffed the wrists around the metal bed frame. Smirking Derek moved towards the door, he had decided to let Stiles stew while the Pack got ready for Stiles again. “Don’t go anywhere now” Stiles attempted to yell at him which forced Derek to laugh. “okok, but get comfy because you might not be able to sit down after your punishment later”. Derek quickly left the room, but not quick enough to miss the sharp scent of arousal coming from Stiles. It took everything in him to not go back in. Derek stood outside calming down, he waited until he felt more human than Wolf before he made his way downstairs to greet the wolves coming in.

“Where is he? Is he up?” Erica busted into the house, forcing the other two wolves to carry the shopping. Both Erica and Derek could hear them muttering from the car about her being lazy.

“Upstairs “ Derek said and grabbed Erica’s arm before she could head up. “He isn't happy” Derek hoped that Erica understood what he was trying to say. From her desperate glances upstairs he knew she hadn't “I have already had to tell him he is being punished” from Erica’s eyes widening and Isaac dripping the bags as he walked through the house. Derek knew he had made the situation worse.

“Punished?” Erica in her excitement popped her claws, using two hands he pulled her towards the sofa. “What was it you told him?” before he could answer she continued on “Will you do it? Can I do it?” at that Boyd moved from the kitchen to the sofa, almost to stop Erica.  
Boyd and Isaac weren't as excited as Erica "Punished?" Isaac asked, panicing because he thought he had gotten away from this sort of thing. Dropping his bags he went to Boyd who began rubbing circles in the younger man's back. 

“Yes, I told you that He now belongs to us” Seeing Erica open her mouth he put his hand up signalling them to wait, “I told him he was going to be spanked” Seeing the boys head turn he knew that the pack did not understand what he had told them before they agreed to this bonding. “And yes I will do it, no you will not, you will not be present for any Punishment until he is more comfortable “  
At the confused look the betas gave him Derek continued on "He doesn't seem to remember anything about the comment bonding, I don't think he wants it anymore" At that announcement the room exploded in motion. Erica fought to get upstairs making Derek and Boyd fight against her as Isaac tried to leave the house. Seeing her pack mate in distress, Erica calmed, moving to sit down again, telling Isaac that it was OK. 

“Own? I thought we all just fucked and tried to make him happy” Boyd was the first to talk after everyone had calmed down. He moved to stand beside Isaac who had begun to creep back into the room believing Erica's words. 

“No” Derek was annoyed, did the pups know nothing? He could almost year Stiles in his head telling him that they were not always wolves, and they would not know. Derek paused and thought about how he would approach this. “Packs as you know need an alpha. But stronger packs also have a human that belongs to them” To wolves he knew this would make sense, but to them, he knew it would have to be more explained. “We protect, cherish and spoil them, and in thanks they give up all they own and become well...ours”   
The pups sat in silence thinking about what Derek had said, Isaac looked worried, making Derek want to continue “The humans decide that they want to do this, they can form a temporary bond like Stiles and on very new moon of the year they can decide to renew their vows or leave the pack if they have not fully completed the vow” With that Derek sat on the sofa beside Erica. He knew that if they couldn't get Stiles to cooperate it would drive the pack apart. He had already asked Peter if he could go to the vault and lift his mother's books. They would better explain what was happening for Stiles and the changs that was still to occur.

“Derek” Isaac whispered, he was still timid when Derek was showing any emotion. Derek knew why and he wanted to kill Mr Lahey every time he heard that tone. Not wanting to scare him he grunted and closed his eyes leaning his head on the sofa. “When can we see him?” feeling his pack perk up at the suggestion of seeing Stiles he cracked open an eye. It may have been too much already for Stiles with his father and Scott visiting, he didn't want to make it worse. Having the pack so far away from him was not helpful either, they would become more restless and volatile until they could scent him.

Thinking, Derek came up with a plan “Put away the shopping and make dinner; then you can see him” With that Derek smiled as he hears the three jump into action. “Make sure it's something that Stiles will eat”

When Erica came in with the brown unlabelled bag Derek grinned moving quickly off the sofa so he could look inside it. In the bag, there were several items from the local kink store. Derek could see that Erica also bought several things that weren't on his list. He wasn't annoyed but happy that Erica understood part of what he tried to say this morning when Stiles was still sleeping on the couch. Finding what he wanted he pulled it out. It was a black paddle in which he was going to use to deter Stiles from trying to escape later. Derek knew that he had to spank Stiles so his threats would not be ignored but he would only use his hand. As Derek was putting everything away he could hear the pack in the kitchen cooking bickering about what Stiles would want more.

Lying his head back on the sofa again he began to imagine having Stiles as a permanent figure with the Pack, he knew he would have to convince Stiles to complete the bond forever before January. Being June he knew he would manage it. He just couldn't understand why Stiles would change his mind so suddenly. 

Still laying there Boyd came in to inform him that they were finished. Standing up Derek had realised that Stiles would have been upstairs on his own for about an hour. Hopefully now he would have calmed down, mainly wishing that Stiles had fallen asleep (mostly so he could watch him without all his moving about).

Getting up he told the Pack to wait at the bottom of the stairs until he called them up and walked towards his room holding the paddle. Walking in Derek had to halt. Stiles had managed to wriggle his way down the bed, not helping him in anyway but managing to pull his shirt up showing off his stomach. The position looked painful. Walking carefully to the bed and avoiding the kicks that Stiles was throwing about he managed to put his hands under Stiles armpits and pull him back into a seating position, from that he could see that Stiles wrists had been rubbed making them red and sore. “Stiles, it looks like I can't leave you for long, now can I?” smirking he again wiped the drool that had come from the gag. When he touched Stiles’ skin he became aware of the uncomfortable pain radiating from his jaw. Sighing he unlatched it for him and told him to keep quiet knowing it wouldn’t work. Derek attempted to place the paddle down where Stiles would not see it.

“Derek man, please just let me go” Stiles pleaded as Derek unlatched his wrists from the head board. The “please” was almost a whisper as he fought against Derek weakly as he was shifted onto Derek's lap. Seeing the black veins on Derek’s arm and feeling more relaxed Stiles knew that his struggling would bring him nowhere, he would have to suffer whatever Derek wanted him to do.

“The pack is going to come up ,you will be on your best behaviour “ Derek tried to keep his voice gruff to hide the excitement of showing Stiles off to the pack. Derek could hear them coming up the stairs slowly before running to the door when Derek did not tell them to go down. Derek was proud when the pack knocked on the door rather than slamming it open. Grunting the pack walked in.

Surprising no one Erica was the first to talk “Can I hold him?”

Again, Surprising absolutely no one Stiles had a response “Hold me?!” he squeaked, “I am not a baby you can quiet down and pass around as you see fit” Stiles took s breath no one silenced him or put the dreaded gag back on. He opened his mouth and got ready to let rip “Actually this wh-“cutting off because he could smell something delicious, looking he saw curly fires and a burger in Isaac's hand. “Isaac, dude, bro- can I have some?” he pleaded not caring if he was desperate, he was starving.

Isaac grinned and shoved Erica out of the way on his way to the bed. “Sure Stiles, we made them for you, but I chose them” Erica huffed as Isaac sat on the bed pulling the knife and fork out. He pulled them away when Stiles reached for them. Smugly he said “If you want to eat, we have to feed you, until we know you can do it yourself" 

“No thanks” Stiles huffed, he was not being fed, this prank had gone on far enough and he was ready to tell them this. " I've been able to feed myself from I was young so.."

“Stiles you agreed to be ours, I don't get why you are fighting this” Erica cut in wanting Stiles to submit to them.

“Agree? I haven't agreed to anything!" Stiles still couldn’t understand what was happening with everyone. At everyone shocked faces he was wondering if perhaps he did miss something.

“Stiles, what is the last thing you remember?” Isaac cut in, sounding worried.

“Friday night, I was just finishing some research for the vampires and was going to bed.” Stiles felt Derek let of him, the pack gasped and looked shocked.

“that was four months ago Stiles, in March we are now in July, can you not remember anything? “ Derek moved from the bed, if Stiles did not remember then he would not recall the promise that he made to pack, or specially to him. Derek let go, pushing Stiles around so he was facing Derek “Tell me the truth”

Stiles tried to pull away, there was no way he could have forgotten the past four months, he had exams and essays to do. He had his Graduation to go to nevermind “I am telling the truth, the last thing I remember was when the vampires had taken Lydia” looking around Stiles tried pulling away. He stopped when He heard the Wolves growling, feeling the heat from Isaac he began to calm down. Making him freak out again because why was he calming down with feral wolves.

“Lydia is fine, she was immune to the vampires influence and walked away” Derek assured Stiles as both Erica and Boyd climbed into the bed to be close to their pack mate. “We need to find a way to bring you back your memory, perhaps Peter will give us the answers later” turning Stiles back round so he was between his legs, Derek gripped his hands tight pinning them on his knees to Stiles would not be able to use them when he was eating. “Now eat up before we get to your punishment”

At this Stiles began to push against Derek trying to free himself, Derek sighed and used one hand to grab both of Stiles wrists, with the other hand he quickly opened Stiles’ fly and put his hand just above his boxers. “This could have been easy for you Stiles, but no, now you’ve made it hard for yourself” Not even ashamed that he used a pun (because he was spending far too much time with Stiles), he began to slip his hand into Stiles boxers, when Stiles opened his mouth all that came out was a moan and Derek began to gently fondle his balls. “I will keep my hand down here until that plate is cleared, do you hear me?”

Not letting Stiles answer Isaac held the fork up to Stiles mouth, for a second Stiles debated not eating it at all but the pressure Derek had on his balls made him open his mouth. 

Moving from his balls Derek began to stroke Stiles dick from half-mast to hard, hearing Stiles trying to protest he told Erica and Boyd to pull down his jeans so he had better access. Knowing that Derek was not being fully serious, Erica and Boyd moved slowly watching Stiles fight against Derek. At the struggle, Derek growled to Stiles that he would settle down or he would be eating naked. Sensing how awkward and humiliated Stiles was sitting trapped in a room with Derek and the pack with a hard on being forced to eat he was unsure as to whether Stiles would actually agree to his conditions. When he did, the feeding became easier. Derek still forced Stiles to be on the edge the while time but that was more to do with trying to ease Stiles into the spanking that would occur after dinner. Stiles had agreed to the rules before and he will learn to obey them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully spanking in the next chapter. Plus Peter (being super creepy)  
> I do know where I want this to go but I'm still working on the writing thing lol


	3. Memories fade, and new ones form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Some non- con in this chapter beware.

Stiles moaned uncomfortably through the mouthful of food in his mouth, he was ready to burst but Derek held his cock at the Base stopping the orgasm...again. After the third time this had happened Stiles began begging through mouthfuls of food. “Please just let me come” had become a mantra for Stiles. Erica and Boyd were trying their hardest not to touch or help, Derek could see the struggle they were going through not to help. He would find a way to reward them later. For now, he was working on having Stiles hard and horny.

Finishing the food Isaac put the plate and cutlery on the floor. Keeping it out of reach. “are you still hungry? We can make something else” trying to avoid seeing anything while Derek attempted to pull his hand out without flashing the pack. Successfully Derek managed but couldn't ignore the pained moan from Stiles as the harsh denim rubbed on the head of Stiles dick. Isaac shot forward to try and help but stopped when he realised why he was hissing. “I can get you something more comfortable to wear” and Isaac shot up and out of the room.

Boyd looked panicked as be watched Isaac shoot out. Looking in indecision, Stiles sighed out “Go see if he is OK, I'm not going to run anywhere right now” Not even glancing at Derek he jumped up and followed his pack mate. Stiles moved In Derek's arms trying to pull away. “I'm serious. I'm not leaving until I know Isaac is OK” Derek knew that he would not win this fight between them and reluctantly let go of Stiles’ hands but refused to move his hands from his waist. Glaring at Erica until she left Derek could feel his erection begin to grow again after welting with his worry. Manoeuvring Stiles a bit forward Derek hoped that Stiles would remain oblivious towards his pleasure and excitement of his spanking. Unfortunately, Stiles could feel everything. “are you turned on by my uncomfortableness really?” Wanting to pull away but knowing it would be unsuccessful Stiles leaned back unto Derek’s chest hoping that it would wilt both erections.

Derek began saying something but Stiles couldn’t concentrate, he felt as though he was somewhere else not able to be in one place he felt divided in both. Closing his eyes tightly he felt Derek's arms move away from him, instead he felt excited. Opening them again he was almost a watcher in his body at everything happening around him.

**********************************  
Laughing Stiles saw the perfect word when Derek had placed the word comfortable on the scrabble board. Getting his prices ready he proudly shouted out “uncomfortableness” before slamming them down and almost knocking the other letters out.   
"is uncomfortableness a word? Derek asked moving the scrabble board quickly away when Stiles dived for the dictionary on the table. Almost colliding with the table in his excitement, snatching it up Stiles began flicking through quickly.  
"it is" laughing Stiles changed his score on the board, he was now winning. " I know all the words Derek"   
"I hate playing board games with you, at least with Peter he pretends that I'm good at the game" Derek huffed looking at his words and realising that there was no way he was going to be beating Stiles at this game either. Still laughing when he saw the pout that Derek had, and began laughing harder when Derek folded his arms in defence. "You should be playing with Peter he will give you a challenge" 

Stiles stopped laughing when Derek said that. "Bad touch Derek, bad touch" Stiles hissed looking around his room in fear that Peter would jump out. Shaking his head Stiles figeted his excitement of the game diminishing.   
"I forgot" Derek sighed, he knew that it was a bad decision to allow Jim to be the one to mind Stiles and see if he was ok "He doesn't mean-" Derek cut himself off, that was an awful excuse.   
It did shake Stiles out of his head and he grinned, " I know he is overcome with Wolfy emotions but giving me a dead dear and promising to chain me up forever was not going to give him a bloody kiss" shuttering Stiles added " literally... I am now a vegetarian"   
That made Derek huff out a laugh, stopping it quickly "I give you 3 days before you give in"  
"That's generous" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand. Squeezeing it gently so Derek would know that Stiles did not blame Peter for his actions the last few days.   
Stiles remembered distinctly the look Derek gave him. It was the same look his father gave his mother when they played board games, before his mom got sick. It was the look of someone in love.   
****************************

The feeling of being moved shocked Stiles out of his head, opening his eyes he looked at Derek, a panicked Derek who had quickly moved him into a lying position. Thinking the worst.

Opening his mouth Sites didn't know what to say, the image he saw was a memory. He could remember the whole event but nothing before or after. He had to make sure that he had not imagined it. Pushing Derek off him gently he sat up “is uncomfortableness a word?”

Derek stared at the boy in front of him, he now believed that perhaps Stiles was not lying when he said he could not remember anything, his eyes shone more of fear. Derek had never seen that amount of featr directed at him, even before they had become friends. “Yes, it is, you taught me that, during scrabble” Derek moved to grab his phone, he needed to talk to Peter immediately, this was more worrying than he thought. Trying to keep calm Derek grabbed the phone in his pocket keeping one eye on Stiles he texted Peter to hurry.

“Scrabble, why did we play scrabble?” Stiles got up from the bed and began pacing. He avoided Derek who reached out for him. He ensured he wasn't near the door pacing the length between the bed and the wall on the opposite side of the door. He thought this would calm Derek, that he wasn't trying to get away. He just needed space.

“You yelled at me for not training you, like I did with the Pack” Derek was itching to grab Stiles again, his Wolf was anxious, clawing to get out, to tie Stiles down so he would not get away. The other part of Derek knew this was a bad decision, that tying him down would make things worse. Again.

“You didn't want to train me so we played scrabble?” Stiles stopped, he was seething, was he not good enough, is this part of his 'training' “the words you speak make no sense Derek, just let me go”

As soon as the words left his mouth Stiles knew he was in trouble, he thought that Derek would snap and put him back on the bed. What he didn't expect was for Isaac, Erica and Boyd to leap into the room, standing behind Derek and clearly blocking the door. Stiles looked to Derek hoping he would at least calm the betas but his alpha red eyes told Stiles everything he needed to know. He was never getting out of here without help.

Stalking forward Derek grabbed Stiles and pushed him towards the bed. Stiles allowed himself to be moved after he saw Erica dart forward. Sitting on the bed, Isaac pulled Stiles into a hug. “Please don't leave” he whispered, pulling Stiles tighter against him. Isaac let go and placed the tracksuit bottoms beside him. Stiles moved up the bed towards the pillow clutching the bottoms in his hand. He saw Erica move towards him in the corner of his eye but the wolves stopped and cocked their heads slightly before Erica and Boyd left the room.

Knowing what it meant Stiles quietly asked, “who's coming?” Isaac remained sitting on the bed, almost a barrier for Stiles. Glancing quickly at Derek, Stiles saw that his eyes had not changed back and there was a hint of a fang peeking out.

Stalking out of the room Derek growled at Isaac, Stiles couldn’t work out what he had said but guessing from Isaac's confirmation, he knew exactly what went down. Isaac looked at the bed “you can put them on if you like” gesturing to the pants Stiles still had clutched in his hand like a shield. Getting up slowly from the bed Stiles turned his back on Isaac, moving quickly to take his pants off and change them over. He missed the longing Stare Isaac was giving him. When he turned back over Isaac's eyes were back on the bed.

Sitting on the bed again Stiles decided to try and get some information from Isaac. “so man..” he didn't even get to ask the question before Isaac's ear twitched and he made a sour looking face. Stiles sat there wondering what Derek was telling him. Bloody wolves. He decided to go for another tactic. “how about them Mets?” giving Stiles the most unimpressed look he could muster Isaac reached for the ropes and the gag again, giving the silent threat Stiles held his hands up in surrender, he was not wanting back in those again. His jaw and wrists were aching from the first time.

Trying hard to sit in silence Stiles began tapping some beat, watching how it annoyed Isaac but holing off until he cracked. Isaac just watched Stiles fingers as he tapped the beat. Stiles was moving his hands about, curling his fingers and instead of listening to it he was instead imagining what those hands could also be doing, wrapped around his dick. Stiles was oblivious to what he was doing to Isaac and continued to move and twist his fingers. Isaac was ready to pounce on Stiles before he was snapped out of his stupor by Derek calling him. Grabbing Stiles arm he pulled him up. Pushing him out the door trying to disguise the hard on he had.

Gently steering him downstairs, Stiles saw who had been coming down the driveway. “Good afternoon Stiles?” Peter cheerfully called from the sofa. Sitting like the king he was he laughed “bet your not having as HARD of a day as Isaac?” Stiles walked to the bottom of the stairs looking confused and looked at Isaac, from his bright red face Stiles got what he was saying and glanced down. Isaac was definitely tenting and he took a few steps away from him going red himself. Isaac mouthed a sorry to Stiles before going back up the stairs. Sitting on the sofa Peter leaned into Stiles “We all know what he is doing now, don't we Derek?” Derek snorted in response but his red eyes still hadn't disappeared.

Peter handed Stiles a old, large book, plopping it on his lap. Stiles grunted and glared at Peter as he smiled innocently. Stiles looked down at the book and had a sense to Deja vu. He had definitely seen this book before. Touching the charred edges, he knew it one from the Hale collection. Going to open the book he felt Peters hand on his wrist. “reading this book will be hard and you won't want to” Stiles looked at him asking for an explanation, which Peter gave after giving Stiles a very noticeable once over. Clearly focusing on his dick, he knew that Peter was smelling Derek down there, smirking. he continued “the spell is trying to make you back out of your bond to test the loyalty of both you and the pack. As you have faith in knowledge and don't trust what others say it will force you to not read the book” Peter knew that if he played Stiles’ curious instinct it may help to counteract it.

Still doubtful Stiles opened the book on the first page. Panicking he pushed the book towards Peter. He couldn’t read the words. Was he sleeping again? As much has he wanted away from the nightmare he would prefer this over being possessed by the demon again.   
Derek sprung into action, he knew that scent, he knew what was happening. Grabbing Stiles by the shoulder he told him to calm down and that it was OK. Trying to get him to breath he told Stiles to count his fingers with him. Holding his hands out he counted slowly. Sending Peter into the kitchen to get some water for Stiles Derek pulled him onto the floor talking to him slowly and wanting to get him to talk “that was spell” Stiles voiced out, nothing more than a whisper, “I don't want to go through that again”  
Giving Stiles the water Peter sat beside them. He was thinking of alternatives to get Stiles to understand. “We could have Scott read it to you”. Both Peter and Derek jumped at the snort Stiles gave out.  
“He wouldn't know half the words, plus without Adderall I won't be able to pay attention” starting to feel uncomfortable in Derek's arms, Stiles pulled away. Flashing his eyes Derek went to pull him back in but Peters arm stopped him.

Stiles shakily got up and moved to the sofa. Taking a sip of the water, he looked at Peter “You didn't drug this did you?”

“If I were to drug you love, it would not be with my Nephew” Peter stood up and lifted the book placing it on the table furthest away from Stiles “talking about drugs I will grab your Adderall from your Father, and that adorable little pillow you bring around with you. When I get back, the three of us are going to have a little discussion about your spanking.” Turning Peter went to leave the house but gave one last look at the opened mouthed horrified Stiles. “What? The pups were talking when they came to greet me from the car” smirking Peter left the house calling for Erica and Boyd who had be lingering outside. Isaac also ran past them still not looking Stiles in the eye as he left the house.

“He is joking about that right?” Stiles asked uncertain to Derek. Derek was appearing more normal, Stiles still hadn't forgiven him for the feeding fiasco but for now he would play nice. He needed to calm Derek down so he could speak to the more human side of him rather than the possessive Wolf.

“No” Derek barked out putting the water back into Stiles hands and forcing it up a bit. He let go when Stiles was drinking it. When he was sure Stiles was going to be quiet, he continued talking “you will be Punished for your earlier disobedience”

“bu-“Derek cut Stiles off with his growl. Stiles placed the drink on the floor, jumping when he was interrupted. Standing up quickly Stiles got ready to argue.

“if you keep this up, I will double your punishment” Derek growled, pushing Stiles back onto the sofa. Derek sat beside him wanting to comfort him but not knowing how to for humans, wolves would curl up but while it may have worked for Stiles in the past, he knew it would make things worse. “You should lie down, you always get tired after a panic attack” Stiles grumbled but allowed himself to be pushed into a lying position as his feet lay in Derek’s lap. Within seconds Stiles fell asleep. His wolf purred as stiles was sleeping so close to him. Derek watched him as he napped, still planning how he could get the bond spell on his side, and make Stiles more agreeable to his notions.

Derek and Stiles stayed like that until Derek head Peters car in the driveway, glancing at the clock It was just over an hour from they had lay down. Shaking Stiles awake he told him it was his punishment time.

Stiles heard peter walk through the door, but he was still frozen in place. He was not prepared for this. Why was Peter even here? The was no way Stiles was getting Spanked by Peter, that would make it worse.

Nodding to Peter, Derek took the pillow and walked up the Stairs. Peter sat gently beside Stiles on the sofa. Stiles was shocked, Was Peter spanking him? That was not happening, he could handle Derek at most but Peter was something else he would not be able to look the man in the eyes again. It was bordering on a daddy Kink that Stiles did not want to approach.

“I know this is scary, but your body is craving this because your alpha demanded it” Peter sounded sincere. Whatever he had missed in the past few weeks it must have been that Stiles and peter had grown close. But his mind was still playing the vision through his head. Peter had scared him. “Derek was not aware that he would need to carry out the threat” realising that he had missed the majority of what Peter was saying he gave Peter his best death stare, and snorted.

“oh yeah, a complete accident that is forcing me to be spanked, who even enjoys that?” Stiles was not impressed, he also hoped that Peter missed the jump in his heart because any other time he would be all over this. He may even have a few bookmarks saved, but he was hoping that it would be you know, consensual.

Peter leaned over the sofa, trapping Stiles between his arms as he leaned over “ I know I do, and I’m pretty sure my nephew does to” Stopping his speech he placed his nose in Stiles neck, audibly sniffing “I hope you do as well Stiles, so you will be begging us to do it again” Standing up quickly Peter pulled Stiles off the Sofa, “up you go, I’d love to stay but Derek said no” pushing stiles gently towards the stairs, Stiles began to climb. Excitement growing in his stomach for reasons he couldn’t explain.

Peter waited until Stiles reached the last step before shouting out a cheerio before heading to the car. The pups and he had things to do.

As Stiles walked into the bedroom he heard Derek call out “bathroom, pants off, boxers on” He walked into the ensuite and took a breath, He still did not fully believe the story they were spinning but he trusted Derek. Perhaps he had gone insane but Stiles knew deep down that Derek would not be doing this without a good reason. And because of that he wouldn’t fight much in the spanking issue. (it also helped that Stiles was curious as to whether he would like it).

Looking at the door again Stiles slowly walked to the toilet. He had been inching to go for a while but his panic attack happening had overridden the need. After using the toilet Stiles washed his hands, trying to prolong this. He was frightened of the pain that this would put him in. He pulled off the tracksuit bottoms leaving him just in his boxers. He thought that perhaps it would be over the bottoms but no, Derek was going all out.

Opening the door, Stiles stepped out. Derek was sitting at the bottom of the bed in just his normal clothes for some reason Stiles had expected leather and a whip. Stiles saw his pillow beside Derek and knew exactly what it was for. For some reason, he knew it was Peter’s idea for the pillow and that made him feel worse about the whole thing.

Derek Smiled at Stiles sensing his nerves about what was going to happen but he was unsure how he would be able to help, he tried anyway “I thought they might have been Batman boxers” The change in the air was also instantaneous, Stiles nerves had lowered just a little, before shooting back up more than usual. Derek was again at a loss of what to do.

Clearing his throat Stiles coughed out “ugh, must have been the time I don’t “remember” “Stiles even put the air quotes as he slowly walked towards Derek. He was making it clear that he didn’t believe a word of what was happening.  
As Stiles got closer, Derek began to explain what was going to happen “This is a punishment, it will not be nice but if you are good you will have a reward at the end” He paused, giving Stiles a second to understand what he was saying “I will hit you 15 times and you will count, failure to do so will force me to restart” Stiles squawked in disagreement but Derek continued on “Just come here, relax and lie down, head on the pillow and over my lap” Stiles done as he said, heart still beating out his chest. 

When Stiles got close enough Derek grabbed his waist with one had amd with the other he pulled out the paddle. "The next time I have to put you over my lap it was will be 39 spanks with this, I'm going easy on the you tonight" 

Placing his head on the pillow Stiles closed his eyes, 15, he could do this. All he had to do was count and it would all be over soon. He felt Derek pull down his boxers, putting them just under his ass a little. Stiles couldn’t see the wonder that appeared on Derek’s face as he looked at Stiles ass, Seeing and having Stiles below his hand make him crave his hand print on him even more. 

Stiles opened his mouth ready to sass Derek when he felt the slap hit him “One” That wasn’t bad, he could handle 14 more of these. Feeling more confident the second one got him by Surprise because it hit the same spot. “t-two”

Derek grinned rubbing the spot that he hit, it was becoming slightly red. Getting ready to hit again Derek decided to be nice to Stiles.

“Three” Stiles grunted out, after Derek hit the other cheek. Not Stopping Derek went for two more, on the same spot “four, five” Stiles Shouted in Shock. This was beginning to hurt. Derek needed to find somewhere new to hit, or be gentler.

Rubbing Stiles ass Derek cheerfully stated, “one third done” Stiles almost choked, He didn’t think he could do this 

Hearing the disagreement building Derek silenced Stiles by hitting him again, harder than before. “six” Stiles felt like crying.

“Seven”

“eight” Stiles sobbed out, he was only past half way. Stiles needed Derek to stop.

Squirming in Derek’s lap, Stiles tried to use his hands to pull away but stopped when he heard Derek “try and get away and I will double the fifteen”

Stiles tried to hide his crying as he moved his arms up to his head. He knew it would muffle his speech but he didn’t care.

Derek decided that Stiles ass was red enough, he didn’t want to frighten him, just ensure he wouldn’t try and escape again. Spanking him again, but lighter Derek head the “nine”, “ten” and “eleven”

Stiles could feel himself becoming aroused and knew that Derek would be able to smell it as well. He was mortified.

Derek spoke up again, “the next four are going to be quick, you don’t need to count them” Derek smirked when he saw Stiles nod. Now he had him aroused, he was going to see how much of a painslut Stiles was.

Stiles gasped and sobbed at the next four painful hits, but despite that he could feel his hard on growing, being full mast by the time Derek finished.

Rubbing Stiles ass, he began to praise Stiles “there we go, that wasn’t hard was it?” Stiles groaned, he wanted to get up but he didn’t think he would be able to face Derek just yet. Derek continued enjoying looking at Stiles ass with his handprint on it, it was the first time the wolf felt content after having Stiles in his home. “I know what is hard thought” and before Stiles could react, Derek had pushed Stiles legs open and was grasping his hard on.

“would you like your reward?” He asked as he used his other hand to keep stiles pinned to the bed, not waiting for an answer he began to jerk him off on Ernest “all good boys need their reward”

Stiles’s fight began to go out of him as Derek continued his ministrations. He wanted to fight but he knew that he would be unable to, still sniffling from his earlier crying he began to try and hump into Derek’s hand to increase the pleasure he was feeling. He was just ready to come when Derek Slowed, taunting Stiles “you have to ask for it”  
Giving up everything Stiles began to plead “Please please, Der-Derek, let me come”

Derek grinned and picked up the pace, he was hard in his pants watching this, he knew he would last long either.

Finally Stiles groaned as he came, slumping down on Derek’s lap. Within seconds the shame of what he had just done hit him.


	4. Over and under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is still kept in the dark about what is happening to him.   
> Some non con, here talk of nipple clamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've disappeared for so long. Hopefully I'm back on track now

Derek held Stiles until he could feel the younger man begin to drift off. Once he knew that he was sleeping and wouldn't wake he turned him gently so he could wipe his face clean with the damp cloth he lifted earlier. 

Moving the younger man, Derek lay him on the bed leaving his bottoms and gently taking his boxers off. Derek gently rolled him over, ignoring the snort of protest in his sleep. Leaving Stiles, Derek got up and left the room. Hearing Peter car begin to enter the Hale land he knew he needed to stop the barging in and waking Stiles up. He waited until they came through the door and quickly said to them what he needed before heading back into the room. Derek stood up staring at Stiles, remembering the feel of him beneath his hand, the short burst of pleasure before the stench on humiliation set in. Derek loved it all. He just wished that Stiles was more enthusiastic about it. Trying to pry his eyes away from the sight Stiles made Derek slowly strip from his jeans. Lifting a pair of bottoms from his drawer Derek then made his way to the bathroom. He needed to calm himself down before he dome something that he would regret. 

Then he grabbed the cloth and lotion he had previously prepared. Looking at the mirror he began reassuring himself that Stiles would be his, that Stiles memory loss was only temporary. Derek could feet the doubt lurking but choosing to ignore it he went back to the door to see where the betas where. When he opened the door he was surprised to see the betas standing outside. He hadn't even heard them come upstairs. He quickly left the room and shut the door behind him blocking Stiles from their view. He knew it was wrong to be possessive over Stiles to his pack but he wanted Stiles to decide when the pack would see him like this 

"I said leave the items at the door then get out" watching the Pack deflate at his words made Derek wince. He knew exactly what they were feeling but the only difference was that Derek could be with Stiles. Pausing Derek tried again. "Wait until tonight, then you can see him" Still sensing their unhappiness he continued. " Tell Scott and Tom to come over perhaps they can ease him to be ours". Watching the Pack perk up he held his hand out for the rest of the bag Erica had previously bought. 

Boyd handed it to him and asked "Do you think Stiles will want to be with us now?"

Isaac whined and Erica pulled him into her arms. '"we won him over before and we can do it again" Erica looked at Derek and continued "Peter has been looking at the clauses of the binding ritual, he believes he knows what is happening to Stiles, he said it's important that you don't tell Stiles about the past months that he is missing" when Derek went to argue back she knew exactly what he was querying ' I didn't believe him either, but Deaton said to trust him on this, Peter would never do anything to hurt Stiles or to damage the bond"

Derek heckles were still raised but he knew that what Erica was saying was true. Peter would never want Stiles to get hurt. Derek looked at Boyd, " Erica is right, we just need to remind   
Stiles why he chose us, but also make sure he knows his place in the pack to reassure him that it is him we want, he is not a placebo'"all three betas growled when Derek said that, they can still remember Stiles coming to them upset thinking that was why the pack had begun to court him. They can still feel the hurt that clung to him weeks before he had the courage to confront them. They would not allow Stiles to ever feel like that again. 

While the Pack discussed ways in which to win Stiles over they also knew that when they were dealing with them their wolves would he much closer to the surface and so there would be a struggle to not mate with him. When Boyd finally had the courage to ask what would happen if one of them couldn't fight the urge to make Stiles see the pleasure to be with them or if they need to feel pleasure themselves. It made them pause, to their wolves Stiles was already theirs, they had a new bond and so their bodies were craving to be with Stiles sexually. 

The wolves looked sullen for a minute before Derek remembered a video message that Stiles had sent him before he had tried to run. Derek told the betas to wait before going back into the room to grab his phone and check on Stiles. He hadn't even moved from the position that Derek had put him in and Derek left again. He pulled the video up and told the Betas to watch. The video had made no sense to Derek when he first watched it but he felt now he would understand it more . It was only a minute long and Stiles looked distressed during it.   
' Look Derek, I don't have much time' a harried Stiles said as he ran through the forest. ' I know what the cause is' Stiles groaned in pain and he fell to his knees as clutched his head with his hand. ' I need you to know that I trust you, I trust all of you'   
Stiles stood again, groaning before breaking out in a run ' its already happening, do what ever you have to' Stiles came to a stop and for the first time in the video Derek knew that this was Stiles..not one effected by the bond ' Derek listen to me' Stiles stopped as though fighting with himself, struggling to speak ' Do whatever your Wolves tell you to, fighting them will hurt us both' screaming again Stiles dropped to the ground letting go of his phone to grab his head ' stop it please stop it ' he cried out as he tried to get back up.' Use me whateverway you need to, I need more' Grunting again Stiles stopped fighting his inner battle. 'trust your Wolf, Derek and don't let me go' 

The video went black and they stood there long enough that the whole screen had gone black as well. Derek stood remembering the first time he had watched that video, he had just woke up and was expecting to see Stiles beside him. Before he could do anything other than reach put his phone had howled. Derek knew that it was Stiles messaging him as he had recorded Stiles howling while they were drunk and put it as his alert tone. He then checked his phone to see the message. When Derek first saw it he ran from the room, shifted by the time he was out the door. He had found Stiles scent and tracked it through the forest. When he found Stiles. He was still distressed running through the forest as though being chased by something but Derek couldn't sense anyone else around. 

Jumping infornt of Stiles, Derek expected him to stop running, not scream and run the other way. That is how Stiles ended up being tied up in their den. He keep fighting Derek. He had hoped that by the time Stiles woke up again he would he back to normal and so he spent the time thinking of ways to make Stiles fall apart in a good way. Derek realised his mistake, because of the state he and his Wolf were in by the time Stiles woke up he was to aroused to think clearly. Shaking his head from the memory he turned to the betas. 

"I think that answers the question". The betas looked dubious. "He knows more about this than us, go and get the others and I'll see you when you get back."

 

Opening his eyes Stiles knew something was wrong. Mainly because he could feel hands on his backside. Groaning Stiles began to remember what happened prior to his nap. " Get off me Derek" trying to push himself away from Derek was useless but Stiles was hoping it was at least get Derek's hand off his ass. 

"Settle down" Derek grinned giving Stiles's ass another hit " I won't stop until you have calmed down" Derek knew he was pushing his luck, especially after the spanking last night but by the time he was getting ready for his third hit Stiles had stopped fighting. Laying back on the bed and just trying to use his hands to get Derek to stop. 

"Ok ok, just stop" Stiles knew his voice sounded broken, he knew Derek could hear the tears on his voice and he also knew that Derek could smell how much this turned him on. "please" he muttered when Derek had successfully trapped both of hands behind his back pinning them down with one hand while the other continued to rub the red ass. " it hurts Derek" Stiles sobbed when the rubbing didn't stop. He willed his body to calm down to placate Derek. He didn't know how much more he could take. 

Derek knew he had Stiles right we he wanted him. Still fighting to stop his smile he straddled Stiles, sitting down on the other man's ass breathing deeply when he heard Stiles hiss knowing there would be the scent of want coming off him. Derek wasn't disappointed.   
Losing the battle on his smile he gave up, "I'm going to put some lotion on your ass." Derek could feel the fight against him and quickly ground down against Stiles ass to silence him. " it will help you heal, now grab the headboard". Derek could feel Stiles's indecision and decided to quicken this up. Sliding down Stiles legs and raising his hand slowly as though to spank him again. 

"wait wait" Stiles shot out before he grabbed the headboard with both hands. '"I've done what you told me, please don't" 

Reaching down to the items Boyd had gave him on floor, Derek grabbed a pair of leather handcuffs before sliding back to Stiles ass to sit. He knew that these would chaff less than the rope and leave less marks than than the handcuffs. He had planned to use these in the future. Listening to the groan Stiles let out, Derek' was no longer half mast. Trying to ignore his urges he reached up and grabbed Stiles wrist gently placing it in the cuff before wrapping the chain around the headboard and doing the same to the other wrist. Slowly Derek ran his hands down Stiles's body, Starting at his arms he slowly made his way down to his own thighs before he slowly got off. " I don't want to gag you, but I don't mind if you have a little moan in pleasure".

Grunting Stiles was about to give a snarky reply but instead but his tongue to try and keep all noise in, just in case Derek's comment about how pleasurable it was, turned out to be true. Stiles could hear Derek moving about, turning his head he saw a cloth and a lilac bottle in hand. Trying to keep his face nutrual he continued to watch as Derek climbed back on the bed. 

Derek began to push Stiles legs apart ignoring the boys protests "I won't warn you again to calm down" That did nothing to quell the struggle from Stiles who began to protest in vigor. He knew he would have to try another approach. " If your good I'll let you dress and leave the room." Derek was glad that Stiles stopped protesting, he could now start helping him. Derek knew he was walking a fine line, having Stiles splayed out like this with his Wolf lurking at the edges was almost asking for trouble. He continued on, fighting the growl as he opened the bottle and began to calm Stiles roaring ass. Stiles had calmed down when he felt the instant relief from the lotion. Feeling relaxed, other parts of his body began to take interest. Trying to calm down without Derek noticing Stiles could now hear Derek talking to him. "you are so beautiful Stiles, So perfect"

"Derek, you don't really mean that" ignoring the warning growl from Derek, Stiles continued " the vampires or whatever the villain of the week is, did this to you'". 

Derek growled again, feeling the inner batter with his Wolf worsen. He needed Stiles to understand that he was his, that Derek did find him attractive, it wasn't just a thing designed from magic. Not being able to help himself Derek pulled his cock out of his pants. Trying to slide the pants off wouldn't work and so Derek was left, tearing the pants off as he threw them across the room. He knew his Wolf was in control, and he wanted Stiles to feel how much his Wolf wanted him to quell his doubt. 

Fighting for control, Derek reasoned with his Wolf to let him speak to Stiles. "We need you in the pack, you heard us explain this last week'." Stopping Derek remembered Erica's words "I need you to know that you are mine, that you are perfect"

Derek knew Stiles insecurities would eat away at him and so he left his Wolf try and let Stiles see his version. He reached up, keeping his claws retracted as he carefully undone the latch of the cuffs before telling Stiles to turn around. Stiles was smart enough not to argue, knowing Derek well enough to know that his Wolf was currently running the show. When Stiles was laying on his back Derek redid the cuffs. Getting off Stiles Derek told him to spread his legs. This took a little longer for Stiles to comply but one look from Derek and His legs were slowly opening. 

Derek climbed back on the bed, kneeling on the V that Stiles now made. " I want you to keep your legs spread" knowing Stiles was going to interrupt he rushed on " if you think this will be a problem I can just tie your legs to the corners" Seeing Stiles shake his head vehemently make Derek chuckle " Good, now you know what happens when you disobey" Stiles couldn't help the whimper of pleasure that escaped him at Derek's words. 

Derek then leaned forward, using one hand to wrap around his cock and the other placed beside Stiles's head and he leaned closer. " I'm going to kiss you now". Shocked Stiles didn't turn his head as Derek's lips descended on his. Not allowing Derek to enter his mouth, Derek then took his hand away from his cock and pinched Stiles nipple. Stiles got the message and began to kiss him back. Moving his hand back to his cock Derek began to jerk himself off while kissing Stiles. After a while a Derek could feel Stiles beginning to harden fully against the his hand. Wanting Stiles' to also feel pleasure Derek then also took Stiles in hand, having the two cocks rub against each other while he jerked them both off. 

Moving his lips away from Stiles mouth he began kissing his neck, working himself down to Stiles nipple, the one he had previously pinched. He alternated between sucking and biting, feeling himself get closer as Stiles moaned through the pleasure. Working on the one nipple Derek began to hear words coming through Stiles moans. " The...other...ahh Derek..one". Trying to concentrate Derek puled away, smirking and the no that Stiles let out. 

" Yes Stiles? Is there something you want me to do?" Derek's smug smile got wider as Stiles glared at him. 

"Go fuck yourself" Stiles hissed, moaning again as Derek continued pumping. Seeing Stiles distracted Derek leaned back down biting hard on the nipple he was previously teasing. 

Sitting back up Derek looked at Stiles who was panting hard as though he was trying to hold back his orgasm. " What was that, I couldn't hear you through your moaning" Despite everything Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. Derek felt his cock twitch at the sound. He never knew if he would hear that sound again after everything that was happening. Stopping pumping their cocks Derek just wanted to listen to that sound for the rest of his life. 

Feeling the movement stop Stiles stopped laughing and open his eyes. It was Derek giving him the same smile as before. Stiles didn't realise how much he wanted someone to look a him like that. It made his chest squeeze as he gave Derek a small smile and the mans face lit up. Derek began slowly pumping their cocks again as he looked at Stiles. 

"You want me to give your other nipple some attention?" Derek said as he leaned down and began to tease the original nipple. Playing with it until Stiles was unable to keep his moans in. When he knew that Stiles was close he bit hard before moving away and looking at Stiles again. "Ill only do it if you tell me you are beautiful and perfect for this pack." not giving Stiles a chance to reply he went back to the abused nipple and began his administration's again 

Knowing Stiles would need a while before he would say the words, Derek slowed his hands down. Stiles would not be coming until Derek said so. Stiles began moaning again and Derek was just going to keep going until the other man finally gave in. He only began to get annoyed when he was ready to shoot his load and Stiles began to protest " No Derek I won't say it"

Biting harder than before, Derek leaned up again getting as close as he could to Stiles face before growling " You will say it and you will believe it" beginning to speed up he stared at Stiles, watching Stiles succumb to the pleasure.

"I am..ahh beautiful" He stumbled out, face red from embrassment and pleasure. He hoped that would be enough for Derek. 

It was not.

"and?" Derek groaned out as he felt the oncoming orgasm. He leaned down into Stiles neck and began to bite and bruise it. 

"I am perfect for the pack" Derek felt himself cum as the words stopped. His Wolf finally settling at he gave Derek back control. Working his way through his own orgasm Derek leaned down to the other nipple and began to do as he was begged to do. Working quickly he sped up his hand feeling Stiles get closer to the edge. Just as he was there Derek bit hard on his nipple, smirking when it made Stiles tip over. He kept his tight grip on the nipple as he pulled up, and hearing the guttural moan forced from Stiles mouth he knew that the younger man would be his again. 

Derek pulled away after they both got their breath back. He lifted the cloth and quickly cleaned them up before standing up. " I am going to take off the cuffs" Seeing Stiles shocked face he continued " you will not run, you will go into the bathroom, have a shower get dressed and then come downstairs" leaning over Derek reached for cuffs. He looked at Stiles before he unlatched them."Ok?" 

Not trusting himself to talk Stiles nodded. Derek undid the cuffs before quickly leaving the room. 

Stiles waited until he heard Derek go down the stairs before he began to sit up. He knew Derek was loud so that Stiles could hear and for that he was grateful. Getting up he rubbed his wrists before swinging his legs round. He ignored the way his legs stayed sprayed like Derek had told him even after Derek had moved. Standing up on shaky legs Stiles made his way to the bathroom. 

Standing in the bathroom Stiles looked in the mirror and said aloud "what the fuck?" before beginning to do as Derek asked. 

But as he turned around he was hit with another memory  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
" what the fuck?" Stiles looked in the mirror as he began pacing around the room " what the fuck? Fuck? I'm going to fuck Erica" 

Moving to the toilet seat Stiles sat down, he knew that this was going to happen but he didn't think the others would watch. He knew that if he asked the others would leave. However glancing down at his dick trying to grow within the restrains of his jeans he knew he liked the idea of them watching. 

Sitting there he began to think about what kind of voyagers they would be, silently watching hands on their cocks slowly pumping as they got down to business or would they talk Stiles through it, dirty talking him and Erica. And then Stiles thought what if they arent voyagers? What's if they got involved, touching them both, all of them helping Stiles with the rhythm keeping Erica on the edge until they all got off. 

Hissing as his dick valiantly tried to get hard and was rubbing on the denim Stiles knew the answer. He wanted this to be about all of them. He would have time to take Erica apart, but he needed to be with his pack tonight. Hearing his name get called Stiles stood up. He began to think of the most disgusting things to try and get himself to calm down. When his boner was lost he made his way to the door and opened it. On the other side Erica stood naked and visibly sniffed the room. Stiles only had a second to look at her body, and he did notice the freckle on her stomach just above her belly button before looking at her face. 

Grinning Erica purred " and what have you been thinking in here?" she didn't give Stiles as chance to respond before kissing him roughly before pulling him from the room.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Stiles shook his head, still feeling how he did in the memory. The feeling of love and happiness slowly drifted away as Stiles moved towards the shower. Getting ready Stiles jumped in the shower thinking about the memory and what it meant. Taking as long as he could without the fear of Derek bursting through the door to hurry him. 

When he was finished Stiles opened the shower door, half expecting there to be clothes Sitting on the other side of the door. When he didn't see any he reached for the towel and quickly dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and ventured back into Derek's room. He saw the brown bag, the one Derek had used and was touched by curiosity to know what was in it. Shaking his head Stiles then thought it might be safer if he didn't know. Hoping he wouldn't care Stiles went to Derek's drawers and pulled the first on open. Gaping Stiles noticed that all the clothes in it were his. 

Confused Stiles also noticed that it was all pyjamas. Checking the other drawers which were Derek's Stiles shrugged and pulled on pyjamas forgoing the boxers as he was not wearing Derek's and he could not find his from earlier . 

Pulled by his curiosity Stiles crept towards the bag, half expecting Derek to stop him. When he got there he slowly bend over and pulled the large brown bag open. Meeping Stiles jumped away, half horrified half amused. Did they just raid an S&M shop or something. Peeking in again Stiles didn't want to touch anything bit he couldn't make out what some things were. And then he saw them, looking closely he saw a pair of nipple clamps. Snapping his head back he slowly stumbled away. 

Like hell Derek was going to use them on Stiles. Snatching them up he headed towards the door of the bedroom. He couldn't believe Derek, the other stiff in the bag was bad enough and he definitely saw anal beads in there which Derek was not using either. But the nipple clamps are definitely getting burned. Storming downstairs Stiles could feel his anger rising and knew Derek could smell it so he wasn't surprised to See Derek standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stumped Derek didn't know what set Stiles off. He thought he was coming round. 

"i don't..." He began and watched as Stiles face became redder. "I don't understand why you are upset..." Derek went to take a deep breath to tell stiles that his Dad and Scott were sitting in the living room with the pups but he didn’t even get the chance 

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHY IM UPSET?" Stiles screamed tossing the clamps to Derek's chest. Derek could hear the betas whine in distress, even Scott was struggling to not comfort Stiles. He also heard Tom tell the betas to let Derek deal with it . However he didnt think the sheriff would say that if he could see what Stiles had just thrown at him. Derek paled, this was one of the items that Erica had take the initiative on. He didn't want Stiles to be angry at him but as alpha he was not going to throw Erica under the bus either. Stiles took the silence as another thing altogether " You absolute scumbag, they are not going on my nipples" Stiles froze when he heard coughing from the kitchen. Shoving past Derek he barged in and saw the pack there, including his Dad. "Dad?" 

Before the sheriff could respond Erica stood up and pulled a shocked Stiles into her arms. The pack were ready for Stiles to fight and thought they would have to intervene. However they were not expecting Stiles to hug her back and snuggle into her. Grabbing his tight Erica loudly whispered "I bought them for you" she laughed as Stiles pulled away from her betrayed. "I think you are protesting to much, I know you want to do them" 

That made Stiles pause, he was still doubtful about that being with Erica was a memory but a nagging in his head was telling him about a night with to much vodka and secret confessions with her. Erica leaned close and both betas knew what was coming so they jumped over to pull her away but they were to late " I could put them on you now if you like?" and she reached up to grab Stiles's nipple through his top. Derek growled as Boyd grabbed her and pulled her back, however she hadn't let go and so Stiles ended up stumbling into the pair of them. 

"Ow you motherfucker" Stiles hissed as he finally got his nipple back. Stiles heard the reprimand from his dad and began to argue back. Tom put his hand up to silence his son who ignored the warning. " Dad, how are you not trying to save me?" 

At his words all the wolves growled and moved closer to Stiles. Tom looked at his son disappointed. He was still unclear as to what was wrong with him but Stiles should better around wolves, married to them or not. " Son sit down, Stop this childish behaviour and sit" 

Knowing he wouldn't win against his father, Stiles moved to sit down and pouted he couldn't believe this was happening, what was wrong with everyone. All the others had chosen a seat and Stiles paused. "There is only 6 seats?" there were 7 of them and they knew it. When they had all sat down Derek pulled his chair back and patted his lap. The sheriff sighed, Derek was going to get a kick in the balls if that continued. 

 

"I see that Stiles, Scott why don't you go and grab a stool from the living room where you can sit" Tom just wanted the impending conversation to be finished with " actually grab two, Peter should be here in a moment" when Scott got up, Stiles dived for the chair wincing when his ass began to throb in pain when he sat. Looking down at the table Stiles could feel the smugness coming of Derek and the Delight from the Betas. Tom didn't want to know why Stiles was sore sitting down and he wasn't going to wait around incase he found out. He cleared his throat and all the occupants of the table turned to him. " I do believe that is Peter coming in now" 

All the wolves nodded and watched as Peter followed Scott who was carrying in the stools. Placing them down Scott sat on his. " You don't expect me to sit on a stool now do you?" He tutted disappointedly towards the pack. " What about my poor back?" 

Stiles jumped up and from his seat and shot out " you can sit here Peter" 

Confused as to why he would do that Stiles looked around the table, he couldn't move. He wanted to sit back down and say he was joking,corporate even better he wanted to run from the room to find out what was wrong with everyone but he couldn't move. He was frozen where he stood. He glanced around and saw all everyone staring at him shocked, everyone but Peter who slowly sat on the stool with a grin. 

Waiting for a another few seconds Peter wanted Stiles to try and understand what he did before he spoke again. " Why Stiles that's very nice of you to offer". Everyone turned to Peter, they knew that tone. This was planned- he knew Stiles would do this. Stiles figured that out as well and opened his mouth to tell Peter where he could shove that stool. Peter held his hand up and Stiles simmered he was going to kill Peter " But I'm OK here, why don't you sit back down and enjoy the food I brought" 

Stiles's anger dropped right out of him the second he saw what Peter had brought with him. Lenannes diner was a classic joint that sold food in which the grease would seep through your fingers. Peter loathed the place and refused to ever walk in, he'd rather die. Again. Peter had went to Lenannes diner for him, Stiles was a mix between horrified and turned on and from the look Peter gave him, he knew it. Creep. 

Stiles grabbed the bag and planned to dive into the food but Isaac's hand stopped him. "Dude I'm hungry" Stiles complained as he tried to pull his hand away from Isaac's tight grip. Before he could start complaining again he heard Isaac say " You aren't aloud to feed yourself" before he grabbed the food towards him. Stiles saw the food thief glance towards Derek who had a proud expression on his face before looking at the sheriff who just look amused at the whole thing. 

"That's right pup, Stiles isnt to be trusted to feed himself without our help" Derek glanced over at Stiles facing him before asking "who would you like to feed you?" 

Stiles could hear Scott sniggering to himself and glared at him. Scott put his hands up in surrender before laughing again. The sheriff feeling the unease coming from his son decided to intervene. " Just this once, I do not want to see my son being fed or what ever kink this is" 

Deciding not to touch the kink comment Stiles looked to the rest of the table agreeing with his Dad " yeah he's right don't feed me now or you know never" and reached for the bag again but Isaac held it tight moving it out of Stiles reach and began talking to the sheriff. 

"I'm sorry Sheriff but we cannot just allow to Stiles to get out of this punishment. I don't believe he has learnt his lesson just yet" staring directly at Tom it was obvious he was not giving in. Eventually the Sheriff just shrugged and said what ever ignoring his sons shout of no. He had never seen the Lahey kid like that before. Isaac glanced at Derek before using the bag to get Stiles attention again. He commanded to Stiles " I will be feeding you" before opening the bag. 

When the Sheriff saw that Stiles was about to argue he placed his hand on his sons arm and shook his head. When Stiles saw he had no one to support him he gave out a sigh and all the wolves could smell the humiliation tainting Stiles scent. From there it just became choas. Scott let out a growl, and leapt across the table towards Isaac to defend his brother. When Isaac finally hit the floor he let go of the bag. Erica and Boyd jumped in on the fight to pull Scott of isaac. Stiles just watched horrified and starting eyeing up the bag on the floor.

As soon as Derek got involved in the flight Stiles glanced over at Peter who was still giving him the same smile from earlier. And this was why Peter went into Lenannes diner, he knew what Stiles would do for it. " Come on Stiles, don't you want to help?" Peters laughed as he got off the stool and sat on the seat that Derek was in. 

Quickly glancing at his Dad, Stiles whispered " I don't forgive you" who just answered with a shrug. Stiles cleared his throat and noticed that while the wolves were still fighting they turned slightly to show they were listening. " uh.. Isaac?...I'm uh I'm" looking panicked Peter reached out and grabbed Stiles hand to try and comfort him. Well that's what Stiles was hoping, he could never tell with Peter. Trying again he finally got out " I'm hungry" 

The fighting stopped at once and everyone began to move back to their seats. Everyone stopped when they saw Peter in Derek's chair and waited on a baited breath as Derek walked up to them. Stiles had had enough, the wolves were all testerone filled douchebags and he just wanted this over and done with so he could go home with his Dad and try and forget about what happened (although he is sure he needs therapy to help with that). getting up he pointed at his seat " Sit there Derek" and moved towards Isaac who looked as though it was Christmas day. Isaac moved so Stiles could sit on his lap Sideways to it would be easier to feed him. Grunting in response Stiles looked across the table as Isaac tried to get the food out with one hand. Glaring at everyone who still hadn't moved Stiles said "What?" when that got the table into action Stiles then looked at Derek who still loomed as though he was going to forcibly remove Peter from his chair. Annoyed Stiles just decided to treat Derek as though talking to a toddler " Derek just sit down on that chair" when he didn't move Stiles continued in a sad petulant voice "Do you not want to sit beside me?". Derek looked at Stiles was still trying to hold and pout and began to move towards the chair. Smirking to himself Stiles turned to look at isaac again. " Come on man let's just get this over with" and opened his mouth. 

Trying to fight down the embrassment Stiles ate quickly from Issac's hand trying not to make eye contact with anyone as he done so. He also tried to ignore the hardon pressing into him from Isaac he knew the younger man didn't mean it. It was just whatever was possessing them to be the creepiest pack ever. Stiles also decided to ignore the way Isaac kept pushing the food into his mouth just to have his two fingers there. When he had enough of it he closed his mouth around the fingers, and sucked. What he expected was for isaac to laugh awkwardly and stop doing it altogether- what happened was that Isaac let out a moan so guttural that the whole room went silent. 

Still avoiding looking anyone in the eye Stiles opened his mouth and released Isaac' s fingers. Eyes still glowing Isaac pushed the last of the fries away from him and placed Stiles on the table having it so Isaac sat between his legs. " You mouth was made for sucking cock" he moaned before reaching up and pulling Stiles towards his mouth. Not having a chance to pull away Stiles panicked as the feel of his lips against the curly haired pup was very familiar as though he had done it a million times before. Giving into the sensation Stiles began to kissed back before he could stop himself. 

Hearing the others I'm the room Stiles finally pulled away after realising that Isaac was no longer holding him, Stiles was instead pushing towards him. When he finally got away he looked at the lust on the others man's face before pushing away and turning around "DAD!" he shouted in shock. He had no idea his father had just been sitting there idly. 

"I'm used to it by now but why don't you sit down and let's talk" with a stern look no one dared to question what the Sheriff was saying. Standing up the Sheriff pulled the stool over towards him and Stiles sat gingerly on it, still away of the pain radiating from his ass. Still afraid to look at Derek Stiles put his hands on his lap only glancing quickly at his father when he was speaking. " Ok everyone, from what I have learnt Stiles cannot recall the last few months and Peter suspects why" gesturing to the other man he expected Peter to continue however Peter just continued to stare at Stiles waiting for him to look up. 

Not getting the hint, Tom told his son to look at Peter and get it over with. Sighing he done so. When he looked at Peter he was met with sympathy from the creepy man. " Stiles I understand you are confused but you need to understand we are trying to help you" at Stiles spluttering Peter held up a hand again. For some reason it always seemed to silence Stiles "If your hints are anything to go by it could he dangerous to tell you everything, you need to trust us Stiles" 

The words hit Stiles, he recognised that tone before he could comment Derek continued his uncles point " Think about it Stiles, would we do anything to hurt you?" and that was the million dollar question, would they? Excluding his ass which he didn't altogether hate, they were his pack and he trusted them. 

Slowly nodding Stiles agreed before squeaking out "What does this mean?" 

"it means your ours Stiles" Derek voiced back, gently. 

"you keep saying that I'm yours but the words you are saying make no sense!" Stiles tried to remain calm as Derek stood and walked over to him. 

"Stiles, we can't go into what happened but you know you can trust us right?" pausing Derek kneeled so he was at Stiles level and Stiles knew what kneeling mean to an alpha, it meant that Stiles was his mate. 

" You shouldn't of done that earlier" Stiles warned on a shaky breath. " I said no Derek" 

Looking quickly at Tom who was trying to make his way out of the room but stopped when he heard his sons words Derek said " I think it's time you left Tom" 

The sheriff nodded quickly and decided he was going to do his own reading on Wolf reading before he touched at this. 

When the Sheriff left the house Derek then continued. " You can not say no to us Stiles, If we want to touch you we will" Stiles went to talk again and when he opened his mouth Boyd placed the gag back into his mouth, it was a black one this time. Shocked Stiles tried to pull away but trapped between two wolves it was lost cause. When he finally settled Derek placed a hand on his cheek " When we want something from you, you cannot say no, every time you do you will be punished from it, do you understand" 

Stiles shook his head wrenching it from Derek's grip and tried to snarl around the gag. Then Derek stood up pulling Stiles with him and pushed him into Boyds hold. Turning around Derek looked at his pack " Let's show Stiles what he really means to us" 

Standing up Scott walked towards his brother and kissed the gag gently " I don't feel the same pull as they do Stiles so I can wait until you are you again but I'm going to wait down stairs until they are finished" Turning Scott bared his neck to Derek before leaving the room. 

Peter got up to follow Stiles saying nonchalantly as he left " I think I can wait also" Smirking he turned around " I'd rather have you begging first" 

Derek began walking towards the stairs in his hallway and when the betas followed Stiles began to kick and scream through the gag. Boyd sighed before lifting Stiles up and followed the others. 

As Stiles passed through he glanced at Peter and Scott on the sofa and groaned as Scott cheerfully waved from the sofa shouting have fun. After all of this, Stiles was pretty sure that's Scotts deal was much different from everyone else and he was still 100% convinced that Scott was replaced by a pod person. 

When they finally got into the room Boyd gently dropped Stiles onto the floor before standing in front of the door. "If recommend using the bathroom now if you need it, this may take a while" When Stiles didn't move Erica came over to him and gently pulled his arm towards the bathroom. 

Closing the door behind him Stiles began to freak out. He was fairly certain he knew what was coming and he felt a sense of Deja-vu. Trying to prolong the time ij the bathroom Stiles eventually flushed the chain and washed his hands before turning the knob on the door.


End file.
